Survival of the Fittest
by ReticentWriter
Summary: Following up with the NFK series, from Angela's POV, the girl talk after Super Bowl weekend. It's about B&B though there's no Booth and there's a sprinkling of HA. Rated T for mention of sex, but that's all.


**Disclaimer: I haven't bought anything new lately because I like to eat and food is all I can afford. So, again, I own a TV, a bookcase, and my car. Not Bones. (But if I did, I'd have something really heavy drop out of the sky and smash Sully into mush.) Also, I don't own Frosted Flakes, well, I do, I have a box in my cupboard (yeah, I'm 22 and I eat a frosted cereal, what about it?) but I don't actually OWN Frosted Flakes...Kellog does. (You'll see!)**

**A/N: I know I apologized in the reviews, but I'm gonna send another one out there for the people who reviewed "The Long Weekend". Sorry it took so long to get back to you! My B. **

**A/N 2:...::mystical fog:: You're being magically transported back to the Tuesday after the Super Bowl. And scientists say time travel isn't possible! Clearly, they don't write fanfiction. So, another little sequel to "Not For Kids" from Angela's POV (you know how I like to play with POV). If you haven't read the previous stories, Booth and Brennan are a happy happy couple who went to the Super Bowl! Okay? Read on!**

* * *

"Hey Ange," Temperance Brennan says, entering her best friend's office at precisely nine am Tuesday morning. 

"Hey Bren!" Angela replies cheerfully. "What's up?" She rounds her desk, and perches herself against the edge.

"You said I was supposed to be here," she says, somewhat nervously.

"OH MY GOSH! Yes! I didn't think you'd actually come!"

_How could I forget?_

She catapults off her desk and grabs her friend's hand, hauling her toward her comfortable chairs.

"I brought muffins," Brennan says softly.

"And I've got coffee, hold on." Angela quickly exits her office. "HODGINS!"

After a moment, his curly topped head pops out of a random doorway. "Yeah?"

"Be a doll and go get me and Bren some coffee, please?" She bats her eyelashes as he saunters toward her.

"What do I get?" His tone is suggestive.

Rolling her eyes, she sighs. "You know what you get, now go! The good stuff, please, and hurry!" With a quick peck on the cheek, she whirls around and returns to her office. Shutting the door behind her, she rushes over to her friend.

"Okay, sweetie. Coffee's on the way, but I think we can get started," she tells Brennan as she plops in the chair next to her.

"Well, what did you want to know?" Her blue eyes twinkle and Angela knows there's scores of information waiting for her.

_I just have to ask the right questions._

"Did you have a good time?"

A satisfied smile crosses her face. "Yes. It was a bit wet, but we survived."

"I'll bet you did." Her friend lets out a snort but smiles. "Did you enjoy the Super Bowl?"

"It was extremely entertaining. I'd never seen a professional football game in person, so it was a novel experience, and Booth's enthusiasm was infectious."

"So you just watched the game?" Angela asks skeptically, but her friend nods. "You didn't analyze anything?"

Pressing her lips together, Brennan shrugs. "I may have mentioned a few things about the interaction of the players early on, but when the game got going, I just watched."

_She's growing up so fast._

"I'm so proud of you." Angela mocks, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

Playfully pushing her friend's shoulder, Brennan laughs. "I was trying to be more normal."

"Oh, sweetie. Normal is overrated. You're too brilliant to be normal."

"Thanks. I think."

"Now that we got the pleasantries out of the way, tell me about the sex."

"Angela." Her voice is stern but hints at eagerness.

_Oh please._

"You knew what was going to happen when you walked in here, so don't even start with me, missy. Did you or did you not have lots and lots of vacation sex?" She narrows her eyes at her best friend.

Brennan's face contorts into a very serious expression before she responds.

"We had to, Ange. He was very disappointed about the Bears losing. He was exhibiting symptoms of depression," she tells her.

"I'm sure he was," Angela replies with a roll of her eyes.

_He's a clever man, that Seeley Booth._

"Plus, it rained the entire game, so we were wet and cold when we got back to the hotel, and hypothermia can set in pretty quickly."

"So, you got naked," Angela simplifies.

"To share body heat, Ange. It's a well-documented method of warding off hypothermia."

_Oh please._

Angela snorts. "It's also a well-documented method of getting it on."

"I know what that means," Brennan tells her with a toothy grin.

"I'll bet you do!" They both laugh and Angela can't remember a time when her friend looked happier.

The sound of her door squeaking open alerts them to Hodgins presence. "The Coffee Man has arrived! Two lattes just the way you ladies like 'em!"

"Fantastic," Angela says, jumping from her chair to take the cup tray out of his hand. "Thanks." She gives him a quick kiss and shoos him out with a wave of the hand.

"Really?" He asks with a smile.

"Yes." She gives him a quick shove and closes the door behind him. "Here we go." She hands a cup to Brennan and places her down on the floor, throwing the tray behind her.

"So, you were talking about sex," she tells her friend.

"No, you were. I was talking about hypothermia." Brennan takes a long drag of her coffee before pulling the bag she brought with her off the floor. "I have two blueberry and two chocolate chip."

Angela gives her friend a thoughtful look. "Well, I guess I want…" she trails off and Brennan begins to dig in the bag. Pulling out one of the chocolate chip muffins, she hands it over.

"How did you know?"

"You're my best friend, Ange. You'll say 'blueberry' but inside you really want the chocolate chip. Then at the end of the day, you'll come into my office, make some sexual innuendo I don't understand and tell me you wish you'd had the chocolate chip muffin."

"Well, aren't you a little miss smarty pants?" She says, sticking out her tongue. To her great surprise, her friend responds in kind, and Angela has to chuckle. "Forgot that you spent most of your Christmas vacation with a five year old."

"Parker calls it the Cereal Bowl," she tells her friend with an indecipherable look on her face.

_It's almost maternal. Interesting. We'll talk about that later._

"Oh yeah?" Angela tries to hide her smirk.

"He asked me if Tony the Tiger was there."

"And you actually knew who he was talking about?"

"It's his favorite cereal. There's like three boxes of it at Booth's."

_Ah ha!_

"So you've been spending a lot of time at Booth's place?"

"We work on cases outside of work, Angela, and it's been scientifically proven that a familiar, comfortable workspace allows for efficient time usage and better results," she responds in her usual matter-of-fact tone.

"And you don't have to go anywhere to do the hanky panky." Angela wiggles her eyebrows.

"I can guess what that means," her friend says, a blush filling her cheeks.

"So, I take it the sex is good."

With a shake of her head, Brennan just smiles. "We're really gonna talk about this?"

"Of course, sweetie! Why not?" She gives a shrug of her shoulder before shoving the last of the muffin in her mouth.

Pulling the other chocolate chip muffin out of the bag, Brennan holds it out to her. "Well, in that case, how's the sex with Hodgins?"

Jaw dropping, Angela wrenches the muffin out of her outstretched hand. "Oh fine, fine. But answer me this. I know it wasn't bad, so I won't insult the hunky FBI agent by asking you that. Pick the most accurate description based on one adjective."

"Angela," her friend protests but she holds up her hand to silence her.

"Good, great, or best?"

Pulling her lip between her teeth, Brennan appears to seriously ponder the question. "All of the above?" She says, unsure of herself, shrugging her shoulders.

Angela just nods. "I knew it would be. I said from the first moment you two met that the sex would be incredible, didn't I? I said it!" She gives her a triumphant smile.

"Yes, you did," her friend agrees with a small shake of her head.

Angela takes the comfortable pause in conversation to revel in her best friend's complexion and contented smile.

"You really love him, don't you?"

Screwing up her face in mock indignation Brennan shakes her head. "No, I don't believe in love."

_And I'm Cleopatra. Oo. Halloween, Hodgins as Mark Antony. Perfect!_

"Of course you don't."

"But if I were to believe in love, I would love Booth very much." Her cheeks redden as she admits this and Angela sighs.

"That's good, Bren. That's real good." She opts out of jumping up and down, and instead does a mental victory dance.

_There's hope for her yet._

A contemplative look crosses over Brennan's face. "If the theory of soul mates is accurate, do you think it is possible that Booth might be mine?"

Angela nearly explodes. Hoping not to intimidate her friend from confiding in her again, she calmly conjures an answer that would be acceptable to the anthropologist.

"I think there's a very good chance that he is."

"If there was any credence to the theory."

"Right. Of course." Angela smirks. "Why do you ask? Just out of curiosity?"

Her friend sighs. "I don't know, Ange. Ever since Booth first stepped foot in this place, I've been considering things that just scientifically don't hold water."

"Nice euphemism usage."

"Thank you," she replies, moving on. "Love, soul mates, gut instinct? This isn't me, Ange." She runs a hand through her hair. Turning in her seat to face her friend completely, she gives Angela a pointed look. "Do you know what I did yesterday?"

Angela shakes her head. "We haven't gotten to post-trip sex yet." She smiles.

"Nothing. We went to his place from the airport. We sat around, we watched TV, we did a crossword puzzle. A CROSSWORD PUZZLE."

_Not following. Sounds like her cup of tea to me._

"Sweetie, you like crossword puzzles."

Showing more emotion than Angela is used to from her best friend, Brennan goes on. "We walked to Starbucks. We held hands!"

_Aww, they're such softies._

"That's sweet."

"I didn't check my emails all day. And what's worse is I didn't think about checking my emails. I didn't think about work at all."

_VICTORY! _

"Good girl," Angela tells her. "You're finally getting the hang of this whole vacation thing."

_All my years of nagging don't work, but ninety days of sex with Booth, and work doesn't matter anymore. He must be a sex-god._

"The only reason I got up this morning was because I knew you'd be waiting for me, which you weren't, but that's not the point. I had to drag myself out of bed and I'm a morning person!"

_That's for damn sure. I've never seen anyone so happy to be up at __five am__ in my life._

"None of these things are bad or remotely irrational," Angela reasons.

"Really?" She bites her bottom lip.

"Really." Angela reaches over and clasps her friend's hand. "Nothing is wrong with you, Bren. When you love someone, you change for them. You mold around the person. It's completely normal and absolutely necessary or the whole thing will fall apart."

_If I can learn to love bugs and dirt, she can certainly learn to relax._

Brennan's eyes light up. "It's Darwinian! You adapt to your environment, in this case, a person, to ensure the survival of the relationship. You take on certain characteristics that will make you more favorable in the eyes of your companion and keep you from being selected against, or more accurately, being broken up with."

_Leave it to Bren to turn maintaining a relationship into a scientific theorem. _

Angela smiles. "Sounds about right."

"Wow, its classic "survival of the fittest". I just never thought of it like that." She stands from her chair. "Thanks Ange."

"Anytime," she replies, mimicking her friend's movement.

"Any other questions?" Brennan asks, crossing her arms over her chest and moving toward the door.

_Only a million. _

"Just one. When's the next hot-hot-hot vacation?" She asks with a smirk, following her friend to the door. She twists the knob, pulling the door open for her.

"I don't know. I told Booth not for a while, but he's already planning a trip to Philadelphia in the summer time so that Parker can come," she replies as she starts to walk away.

_Parker, huh? Interesting. Wait, Phile? Why Phile? _

"Wait, what's in Philadelphia?"

Brennan turns around, but continues walking backwards. "His parents," she responds with a shrug, quickly spinning around.

_His parents? _

"Brennan! Get back here!" Her friend continues to retreat. "All right, fine, walk away, but we are sooo talking about this later!" She shouts. Brennan gives a little wave of her hand and Angela smirks.

_Oh yeah, there's hope for her. There's definitely hope.

* * *

_

**And thus we have the "girl talk". I'll admit it was fun to write even if Brennan was a little OOC. I enjoyed writing the dialogue. Although, I doubt Angela is my forte. Anywho, here it is! Alternate epilogue will be up by the end of today. I absolutely promise. :D Thanks for reading! **


End file.
